Torn
by Deja-Vuu
Summary: define:torn, disrupted by the pull of contrary forces::Lily and James are torn from eachother. When Lily comes back from California, will James let the pieces slowly mend together? Fights break out, and new love is created. But it's NOT that simple.


Torn

Chapter 1: London, Heathrow

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Like the Marauders and Lily. ) **_

_**London: 9:03 AM--**_

"So…underwear's don't jump out at people, they jump out at little itty bitty kittens!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning at James who rolled his eyes.

"Do you think it's possible that he's being slow and stupid on purpose?" James asked Remus, who just came out of his room, wearing a plaid t-shirt and sweatpants.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Hey Remmy. Did you gain some pounds? Not that you look any different…"

"I'll answer that." James said to Remus, who just opened his mouth.

"YES! GO BOB!" James turned to the excited Sirius who was watching a blank TV screen. "HA! He told you Josiemelesfeckenhigarian! Bob rules all!" Remus raised an eyebrow and walked to the TV and pushed the small, little green POWER button.

Sirius jumped back, shielding his eyes. "Ah, the glowing beam of luminosity! It's blinding my velvety black eyes and disallowing me to comprehend the situation that is at hold!"

James and Remus blinked. "What?" "I said, cheese! Isn't that what luminosity means? Honestly, you guys are slower then I am sometimes!"

"5 pounds that he stayed up the whole night thinking of those two sentences." James muttered to Remus.

Remus wordlessly handed him the 5 pounds he had in his pocket.

They both gave him the Look. "Because…I got the last cookie in the fridge and you can't catch me!" He raced out of the living room, with James and Remus chasing after behind him.

Sirius tumbled to the floor and rolled around till his back met the wall. He stuffed the cookie as a last action.

Remus and James backed away as they saw the crumbs fall. "I'm going to buy more. And Padfoot," Sirius looked innocently up at James.

"YOU PAY!"

Sirius grinned, and pulled some galleons out of his pocket. "And you go to THE BANK!"

James glared at Sirius, as he left the room. Then came back in, grabbed Sirius by the ear, and left with him screaming, "Owww! Seriously Prongs, you act like my mom! And that's not seriously, that's sir—"

"SHUT UP! One more time Padfoot, one more time…" James voice came clearly as he walked out of their house.

Remus chuckled as Peter apparated into the living room from his house. "I miss anything?" He asked Remus.

Remus blinked and smiled inwardly. "Nope, just the same old morning." He answered.

**_Break_**

_**California: 2:03 PM--**_

Holly glanced at her watch, tapping her foot as Chloe walked around in circles.

"Where is Lily?" Holly asked impatiently, sipping her drink.

"I don't know…but Holly, do you think walking around in circles would get you dizzy?" Chloe asked.

Holly smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, Clo, it'll get you drunk." Chloe stopped and jokingly glared at Holly.

"How mean! And…not true." She replied lamely.

Lily burst in, her dark red hair flying behind her. "Hey guys, sorry I'm—"

"Late?" Interrupted Chloe before Holly could. Holly nodded. "That's right."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys, you always have to be punctual don't you?"

"Nuh uh! Holly has to be punctual. I just don't want her to rip off my skin in being late." Chloe retorted.

"I don't rip off your skin!" said punctual Holly incredulously.

"It's 2:03 Holly. I am _three _minutes late." Holly gave Lily the Look and folded her arms across her chest.

"It's still _late._" Holly insisted.

Lily grinned. "I see you witches haven't changed at all." She walked over and put her arms around both of them.

"So Holly…the usual for me." "And me too." Chloe added.

"What? I'm not paying!" Holly exclaimed.

"It's Chloe's turn anyway!" she said childishly.

Lily shrugged, and turned to look for Chloe; who was already out the door.

"CLO!" They both shouted. "GET BACK HERE!" Holly and Lily raced out the door, and grabbed Chloe's shirt.

"Awww, how 'bout we pay for our own food?" Chloe suggested.

"Not a chance." Holly replied.

Chloe groaned, and dug her hands in her pocket, withdrawing a 20-dollar bill.

"You remembered!" Lily exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well…I thought we would need some money since you guys don't bring anything." Chloe replied.

Lily and Holly raised one eyebrow, and pulled out some money out of their pockets.

"So we're paying for ourselves!" Chloe said excitedly.

"You wish."

"Ugh." Chloe groaned again, walking over to the tanned lifeguard running the beach's restaurant. She leaned against the counter, letting her dark brown hair brush against it.

Chloe was wearing a striped blue, noodle strap shirt, with black capri's. She had dark, brown eyes matching her straight, silky hair. She was very thin, and she had a porcelain complexion.

Holly was a dirty blonde, with ocean blue eyes and tanned skin. She had her hair up to her chin, and was wearing a t-shirt and skort with pink sandals.

The lifeguard grinned at her. "What would you like?" He asked charmingly. Chloe smiled back, and placed the twenty-dollar bill on the counter. "2 hamburgers, 1 chicken sandwich, and 3 strawberry smoothies."

He nodded, grabbing the ice-cold smoothies, and doing stuff with the cash register while her order was being made.

"So," Chloe said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"So,"

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Fine, how about yourself?" She flirted, flipping her hair to her right shoulder.

"Great. Hitting the beach?"

"About to. You work part-time?"

"Yep. Lifeguards pretty fun. You can work on your tan." He laughed, and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

What a _dork. _

"So…you got a cell?" He asked, leaning over.

"Yeah, but I'm not about to give you the number."

_Ouch._

He smiled. "Uh huhuh. Ok, doll. So, you gotta cell?"

Then again, maybe not.

"Ye—no, I don't." Clo replied, sighing.

"Ok, wanna hit the beach?" he asked.

She backed away, as her food was placed on the counter.

"No, I'm going with friends." She replied, grabbing the food.

"Where?"

"To the beach!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Cool. You wanna go to the beach?" he asked.

"Shut up." Clo walked away, as he was shouting, "Hey! You have a cell!"

Lily and Holly grinned as Chloe came over, slamming the food on a table.

"That guy is _slow._"

"Tell me about it. He _is _cute though." Holly replied.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Clo said.

Lily just smiled, turning down and looking at her food as Clo and Holly began talking about boys.

Holly had currently broken up with a complete goon, who was as smart as a French fry.

Chloe hadn't dated in a couple of months, and just went on and off, flirting with any guy who could be defined as 'cute'.

"Hey Lils, what's wrong?" Lily looked up, and gave them another unconvincing smile.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"It's about James, isn't it?"

"No way, I'm over him!" She replied.

Clo shrugged, as Holly raised an eyebrow.

"But I _did _see this super-cute guy on the walk yesterday." She replied. Clo grinned.

"Tell _all_."

Lily managed a grin, and leaned down on her elbows and began to talk.

**_Break_**

**_London: 3:30 PM—_**

James glugged down the butterbeer, and ordered another one, slamming the bottle down.

The hot young lady smiled at him and Sirius. "You guys hang around here much?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and drawing light circles on the counter.

"Nah, not that much." Sirius replied, eyeing her luscious lips.

The girl leaned closer to him, so her lips were almost touching his.

"Oh really?" she asked, drawing her voice to a husky whisper.

"Yeah…but I'm starting to like it here." Sirius replied.

"Oh? My names Melody."

"Sirius, pleasure to kiss you." He replied.

Sirius, 'pleasure to kiss you' leaned the rest of the way, and those two began furiously kissing, as James got up uncomfortably and disgustingly.

"I'm going to the Quidditch shop. Go get a room Sirius." He remarked jokingly, forgetting about the ordered butterbeer and leaving Sirius to pay.

James stuffed his hands into his pockets, and sighed. Sirius just _had _to date everybody. I bet he had at least made out with half of London.

It wasn't like he could get anybody to date him, _hell; _he could get half of London to date him also.

But…he just didn't have the right girl. The right girl just left his life…and he still wasn't over her.

A blonde hottie winked at him, and he frowned back. When she approached, James snarled back. "I have a _girlfriend._"

And she walked away, huffing.

"Prongs, why do you have to be so hard?" Sirius asked, leaning against a brick wall.

"What?" James asked.

"You made _me _pay. You know I don't have any money!"

"You _snogged _the girl." "Yeah! You know how bad it is for my reputation to let her put it on the house!"

"Padfoot, you _always _let them put it on the house."

"Yeah, but it's…cheap."

"And that's you."

"True." Sirius agreed, grinning as they started walking toward their house. "So…"

_**Break**_

**_California: 3:30 AM --_**

Lily stuffed her last clothing in the bag and used her wand to let it shrink.

She stuffed all her miniature luggage in her pocket.

They weren't going to apparate to London; just fly, since Chloe really wanted to try an airplane.

Chloe burst in the room excitedly. "Hey Lily Billy Banana Fana Fo Filly!"

Holly walked in after, a slight smile on her face.

"Ready?" Holly asked, and Lily and Chloe nodded.

They apparated to the airport, behind a brick wall, and surveyed their surroundings.

_**Break**_

"American Airlines, flight 2332, headed straight to London, Heathrow. Ready to board."

Chloe got so excited the wand in her pocket started shooting out red sparks.

Holly and Lily walked behind as Chloe bounded into the plane, looking left and right.

"She's just like a little kid." Holly said to Lily.

Lily grinned, and they both stepped in right after Chloe.

She was finally going back.

To James.

End Chapter 1.

**A/N: **Yay! It's finally done! Really hope you guys like, Cause I love this story! I have so many things to put in the future chapters…and if you want to read more, PLEASE review!

Please! I really want other people to read. That's the only reason I post. Because I don't have to put it in Fanfiction net for my benefit, do I? I really want other people to tell me what they think. And the more reviews, the faster I write.

o. And cool review responses too. D --Oh yeah, and can somebody tell me HOW TO put ENTERS in the preview/edit thing, cause i've tried everything and it doesn't work! ARGH!

Oh yeah, and since I won't be updating until like…a month or 3 weeks, email me and say 'I wanna sneak peek' and if I'm done with part of it, I'll give you a sneak peek! P But you have to review. (Oh yeah, but if you are, email me in the middle of the first week! Or second. ))

But you don't have to email me, and if you just want to not get surprised, I'm am most definitely not gonna mind! (And sorry for the long note, they won't be as long in future chapters!)

Love Ya—Deja Vuu


End file.
